


Crazy Like a Fox

by Mauve_Maude



Category: The Following
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauve_Maude/pseuds/Mauve_Maude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick oneshot of what happened in the shower between Paul and Emma before Jacob got there. Pretty much just PWP...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Like a Fox

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started on this before Emma ditched Paul and Jacob, but I figured I'd still let the world see it. Might write two more oneshots later if I'm not too depressed about watching the show without Paul in it anymore :( Other than that, just let me know what you guys think.

       His head stooped under the beating water, fingers trembling slightly as he ran them down Emma's sides. This moment was no less effort filled or terrifying than his previous efforts to reach out to her, to show her that he wasn't a threat, that his only goal was coexistence. A combination of charm and wit had seen him through his conquests of other women... but there was an edge of danger here he had never before experienced. Despite her soft breaths and acquiescence to his hands, Emma was clearly in control, her whims dictating the encounter. The phrase 'crazy like a fox' was created for a woman like this. And the road to Jacob went through her.  
  
       He bent down to capture her mouth in another kiss, tongue searching for hers, as his hands reached around her back to unfasten her bra. Her body squirmed against him, her breasts peaking out and slipping across his chest. He had been stuck in that condo with Jacob for so long that the feel of a woman's body was a bit of a surprise. The soft curves and small features he remembered, but Emma's short hair and demanding demeanor were new territory. Feeling that his mind was straying, Emma wrapped her hands around his waist grabbing the swell of his ass, at the same time moving away from his mouth to bight down on the junction of his shoulder. Instinctively, he arched his back away from her as the pain radiated into his chest. But that bitch just held on with incisors that were probably more like tiny daggers than human teeth-- then she dug in again, harder.  
  
       Paul could appreciate a little rough play, but he could dish it out too. Reaching across to her hip, he spun her around, using his other hand as a clamp around her neck, fingers digging in as a parody of her previous gesture. She stood there, splayed against the wall of the shower, unnaturally still, her relaxed confidence becoming strained for the first time.  
  
       His voice gruff and low, as he asks her with faux concern, "Is this what you've been wanting me to do this whole time?" When her breaths begin to slow down, he bends down and pulls her panties down, letting them fall around her ankles before nudging her legs apart until they were restrained by the thin strip of soggy black fabric. Leaning back in, he spoke into her ear, "Because if it is, all you had to do is ask." She shivered at that and leaned her body into him.  
  
       He snuck his hand between her and the wall to brush his fingers through her neatly trimmed curls into her moist heat. She was slick, but he wanted her to be near begging first. Gently rubbing his knuckles front to back, he made sure to catch her clit in the groove between his fingers. When her breaths began to come out in pants, her stepped up against her, releasing her neck and lowering his hand to a breast instead. Twisting and kneading, he was confronted by the femininity that he had never been privy to before from her. No doubt she was bold and strong, but she was still a woman, who would on occasion be content under the thumb of a man-- something she would be able to find with him, that she undoubtedly must have been missing with Jacob.  
  
       No longer pinned to the wall, she made no move to confront him again. Trapped against the wall by his chest and held up by his fingers on her pussy, he couldn't imagine she had much motive to do anything but rock against him. Each thrust she made riding against his hand, he felt as a rub of her ass on the rough cotton against his growing erection. Feeling her body temperature begin to rise, he moved so his hand was reaching between her legs from the back, slipping two fingers into her for the first time. Looking back, she met his eyes demanding more from him. Not needing any more goading, he began to move his hand, curling his finger to brush against her sweet spot. Eventually he was standing there, holding her up with one arm feeling her clench around his fingers as her legs jerked against his. Finally, she was reacting spontaneously to him, coming undone as her edges frayed. No more insults or scowls, just him acting and her reacting.  
  
       With a final shuddering exhale, she started to come down and turned to face him. He let her approach him, the hunger in her eyes consuming him. When her voice sounded out tight and hoarse, she didn't accuse him of being a 'jealous bitch' or tell him 'do something useful,' instead she looked him up and down like she'd never seen him before and said, "Didn't know you had that in you big fellow." Smiling at the cliché, she stopped his response with a whisper of, "Your turn now." Paul's words were again stuck in his throat and he stood numb.  
  
       She stepped out of her panty restraints and cupped him through his shorts. Growing impatient she pulled them down , kneeling on one knee. She knelt there and eyed his cock in a way that made him uncomfortable and almost wanting to pull back. Instead he stood quietly waiting for her to make her move. She grasped it and stroked it with her tongue in a way that feels so good, but is so fleeting, as to make you want more. When he thrust forward, she caught him in his mouth, her bottom lip drawn back just enough to let his teeth scrape gently against his cock. Paul took in a deep breath with a hiss, which only lasted until he felt her smile and pull back with a flourish of tongue and suction.  
  
       A small groan escaped when she started to bob her head in earnest, her hands wandering from his thighs, to the base of his shaft, to the soft skin of his perineum. She scooted forwards a bit and he obliged her by widening his stance. Caught up in a pleasure he had gone too long without, he lost track of her meandering hands. It had been sooo long, Jacob wouldn't do this... he 'wasn't gay.' And Paul had been so disciplined and patient, not pushing his uncertain lover into anything that might spook him. He was abruptly pulled out of his reminiscing when his ass suddenly tucked under, Emma's fingers had moved back far enough to breach him. First one and then two. After a brief hesitation, he had two fingers plunging into him, rubbing across his prostate when they pulled out, the flow his hips moving them back into position on their way back in. It was an odd dynamic, him fucking her mouth, while her fingers plundered him, and in turn he fucked himself on her fingers. In part she was testing him-- had he been lying about being straight, would he resist and want to keep this between Jacob and himself, or would he bend over for her with relish? The combination of the sensations, imagery, and the thought of what was happening was becoming overwhelming for him. Steeling himself, Paul reached down and gently squeezed the base of his cock to hold off his release. He then touched Emma under her chin and guided her up into a standing position.  
  
       As much as Paul had enjoyed that, he wasn't sure he should have when he noted Emma's satisfied expression. As if she didn't want to give him a chance to catch up, she stepped forward, placing her arms around his neck, before swinging her legs up around his hips, letting him catch her bottom with one hand and steer his cock into her warmth with the other. Her eyes closed as she came down to wrest against his pubic bone. She loved Jacob, loved how he let her guide him, loved how he was so gentle as if he was cherishing her. But the history between her and Paul made their coupling rougher, more selfish, more challenging... And that's what had her starting to move before Paul had a chance to process the warmth and tightness. Up and down to the left and right. She squeezed her thighs making that pattern over and over again until Paul grasped the bottom of her ass and began to change it up, faster, choppier. As he sought his pleasure, she lowered one hand from his neck to get hers.  
  
       A familiar tingle beginning in the base of his skull and travelled down his spine, causing him to reach forward and capture her lips in another battling kiss. She lightly gnawed his lower lip as his hips began to lose their rhythm. Her fingers picked up speed and force that he could feel against his cock as he thrust in and out. And soon enough her walls were contracting in waves, milking him out until they were both taking deep breaths resting their foreheads against each other. A touch of post-coital tenderness passed through him, causing him to give a sloppy open mouthed kiss from the edge of her chin tracing to her lips, where she responded languidly. This was his way of gauging the combative woman he had come to know, but instead she kissed him back like butter would melt in her mouth. This must be the Emma that Jacob was so crazy about, that gave him confidence, that made him feel like he belonged. Eventually she uncrossed her ankles from where they dug into the small of his back and stood.  
  
       A soft knocking had them both turning to look towards the door. Paul's breath caught in his chest; Emma's flushed face became serious, evaluating the situation. There they stood, a half foot between them, when Jacob stepped in radiating misery. Perhaps that was what delayed his normally astute observation skills. But there it went, his eyebrows scrunched and his nostrils flared when he processed the two of them in the shower. Neither of them gave it up in their expression or their posture. It was in the details... the bite mark on his shoulder, the bruise on her neck, his red and swollen lips, her legs trailed with bits of cum. Yeah, the bits of cum might have been what caused Jacob to look from one to the other like a lost lamb.  
  
       Surveying the evidence of their complicity Jacob didn't feel betrayed or even angry-- they had turned to each other in their coventry of murder. He was conscious of the fact that he returned to them with a still clean knife, unable to cross that barrier to them. With Paul still frozen in inaction, Emma acknowledged him, "Jacob, we're not giving up on you." She reached towards him with one arm and Jacob looked to Paul. Paul nodded and smiled, also reaching towards Jacob. Taking strength from their invitation, Jacob stepped fully clothed into the shower and into their embrace.  
  
       As Paul buried his nose into Jacob's neck like he hadn't been able to since moving into this miserable farm house, he knew he could have this. And the road to Jacob led through Emma and she was crazy like a fox... but would that leave him?


End file.
